Job Troubles
by MasterDrift
Summary: When StormBlade comes to Earth, what follows her might destroy everyone.
1. Old Friends

**Hey guys this is my first story I hope you will like it :) :) :)**

 **P.S don't be too hard on me I'm trying my best. Now read your gonna love it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers but I came up with StormBlade**

* * *

Bee, Drift and his pupils, Jetstorm and Slipstream, where working the night shift with Fix-it. Well mostly Bee and Drift, Jetstorm and Slipstream where asleep sitting back to back on the ground. There were never good at pulling all nighters. Bumblebee was talking to Fix-it in the command center about the other Decepticons that are still loose from the prison ship and Drift was sitting on a boulder near the command center looking over his swords to make sure none of them were damaged or cracked. Drift looked up from his swords to see his pupils asleep. He could not help the smile that crossed his face as he looked at them. They look so peaceful when they sleep.

As Bumblebee and Fix-it were talking, the monitor started flashing yellow.

"Fix-it what is that?" Bumblebee asks as he looked at the monitor.

"It's a proximity alarm, Sir. " he looks at the screen to read what is says."It's a cybertronian space craft; it has landed just a few miles away from the scrap yard."

"Alright, Drift lets go check it out."

Drift and Bumblebee transform and headed to the coordinates. Drift left his pupils there; he did not want to bother them. They pulled up to the coordinates of the space craft and transformed.

"Bumblebee, you scout the perimeter, I will go inside the space craft."

"Good Plan."

Bee walked away to do his part of the plan as Drift walks up to the space craft and opens the door and walks into the hallways of the ship.

From some reason to Drift he thought the ship looked oddly familiar but he just can't put a name on it. He thought it would be best to find his way to the command center on this ship to find out who this bot or con is.

StormBlade was in the command center of her ship sitting in the chair at the star board window with all her monitor and controls for her ship. She then noticed movement in one of her monitor; there was some on her ship! She could not see who it was and it looked like they were headed toward the command center. She did not know if they were hostile or not so she prepared for both just in case.

Drift was walking through the hall ways looking for the command center. When he finally found the door to the command center he drew one blade off his hip for hostiles and a taser just in case it was a bot confused about his presence.

When she saw that he was getting closer she leaned on the wall right beside the door for a surprise attack.

Drift got closer and closer to the door before it slid open. He did not go in yet he looked around for clues if it was bot or con when he saw an autobot insignia he relaxed a little. He walked into the room and then he heard a battle yell behind him and he drew out his taser and tased them.

"SON OF A BITCH!" The bot that attacked him was on the ground being tased.

Drift released the trigger and helped the orange and black door winged femme up.

StormBlade stood up and looked at the mech and realized that he was an autobot.

"Really? Was the taser _really_ necessary?"

"Yes it was. You attacked me." He said.

It all clicked. Once she heard his voice she knew exactly who this mech was.

"D-Drift?... It's me StormBlade."

"StormBlade? It's been a long time since I last seen you."

"Same, so what are you doing on this planet?"

"I was originally was here for a bounty that was placed on Bumblebee, but I was proven wrong that he was not a criminal. So my minicons and I left Earth back to Cybertron. Then for some reason one of my minicons left without reason and came back to Earth. So I traced him down to bring him back but he later told me that he left because he polished my sword improperly. He thought I would be mad but what angered me was he left without word or reason. So in order to help my pupils, I have decided to stay on earth and learn from Bumblebee and his team and assist him when we can. Why are you here?"

"Wow… well I'm on Earth cause I need a break from those collectors. I found a job that you would get paid big bucks for going across the galaxy to get one little thing for them. At first he paid but when he got tired of paying me he said "I don't wanna give u money so I'm ganna do something else." The thing is he is one of the richest bots on Cybertron. So you know what he did he raped me. He said my payment is now interfacing with him. He thinks its interface but when you interface with someone against their will its rape. So now he has me doing more errands for him and every time I asked when am I ganna get paid units and he said when I feel like so now he got his best friends as collectors and now they want me to do their errands and do the same thing to me over and over and over I just can't take it anymore! Their just using me and it's not fair!"

Drift heard the sadness and anger in her voice when she talk and when she finished she covered her face with her hands to keep from crying and her door wings where down looking like a ramp. Drift immediately hugged her tight as she threw her arms around his neck. He ran a soothing hand up and down her back and between her door wings to calm her down.

" The only reason they have not been caught is because they said if I go to Cybertron police they would know because one of his best friends friend works for the Cybertron police and he would tell them if I reported them and then they would find me and they would torture me and then kill me." She said into his shoulder

"It is ok now I will protect you from them they will never hurt you again."

She pulled a little away to look up at him but still in his arms and smiled and said "Thank you Drift."

She rested her head back on his shoulder and shuddered her optics to enjoy the moment. Drift lifted his head and saw that her main monitor was flashing.

"StormBlade someone is trying to call you."

"Ahhh frag." She said as she pulled away from his arms and headed over to the monitor and answered.

"What the fuck do you want now, fragger?"

" _StormBlade I have another errand I need you to run for me." The mech said_

 _Drift could have sworn he heard the mech smile._

"No! You can get someone else to do. Or even better get off your lazy fucking aft and do it yourself!"

"' _No' I don't think so you work for me and you do whatever I say"_

"First of all you can't make me do what I don't wanna do and second of all I no longer work for you, I quit! You never pay me so you can't force me to work for you!"

" _I did too pay-"_

"Bull shit, you call raping me paying me? I don't fucking think so you owe me 4 million units and when you get arrested you will pay them to me."

" _You told them did you?"_

"No I did not, but if I do you'll know when they fucking come looking for you and your pals and your police friend and you all will be going to jail!"

" _Well then I'll have to make sure that never happens and come find you and make you permanently ours forever."_ He said chuckling evilly

"FUCKING TRY ME GLITCH!" She yelled back

She slammed her fist down on the console ending the call. She sat back down in her chair with her hands covering her face. She was so angry right now that she was shaking with anger. Drift walked up beside her chair and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Who is he?" he asked

"He's a mulit-billion collector and I am running his errands to help extend his collection for big bucks but I never get paid, it's a bull shit job. I want to put him and his pals in jail but no one will believe that he does this stuff to me and also he can pay is way out of everything especially cause of that rogue police officer."

"I believe you StormBlade. What is his name?"

"His name is Shadow"

"Him? I've heard a lot about him but nothing like this. I've known he's a collector and is pretty hard on his minions."

"I know that now and I feel bad who has to go through what I did, but hopefully I can get him in jail before that."

"I'll make sure he does."

"Thank you." She leaned him so that her helm was on his hip.

" _Bumblebee to Drift"_

" _Yes Bumblebee?"_

" _I'm coming aboard the ship. Have you found who is on board?"_

" _Yes a very good friend of mine."_

Storm looked up at when he said that and smiled.

" _Alright good I don't want any trouble. What's your location?"_

" _In the command center"_

" _Alright I'm on my way there."_ With that Bumblebee ended the connection

"So who's your buddy?" she asked

"He is lieutenant Bumblebee"

"Bee is here and he's a street cop!? Wow with him being on team Prime and everything I would have thought he would get something else something better for a job." She banged he fist on the arm rest a couple times laughing hard. They heard footsteps coming towards them so they both looked toward the door as it slid open.

"Hey Drif-"He then noticed an orange and black femme in the front chair next to drift.

"Hey Bee remember me?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Storm? Is it really you? She turns her chair so that she was facing him.

"Yeah it's really me."

"So good to see you "

"Yeah so you guys got a base around here somewhere?" she asked looking at Drift

"Yes just a few miles from here" Drift answered

"Ok can I park my ship in there?"

"Yeah here I'll show the way" She started up her ship engines and headed where Bee said it was.

She set her ship down in the scrap yard and turned off her ship. They walked down the hallways of her ship when Bee asked

"What are you doing here on Earth Storm?" She explained why she was here as they walked down the hallways and exits her ship and when she was finished they were in the command center with Fix-it.

"Wow" was all he could say then Fix-it but in.

"Who is this pot~ cop~ bot! ~?" He hit himself to talk correctly. "Was she the one who was on the space ship?

"Yes Fix-it this is StormBlade an old friend of ours"

"Nice to meet you StormBlade."

"Well our night shift has ended Drift you go ahead and recharge." Bee told Drift

Drift walked off and StormBlade followed him.

"Is there something you need StormBlade?"

"Mmm nope. I thought I could spend the night with you cause it's been a long time since I've last seen you." She smirked at him and he just look at her as they walked over to his pupils who were still asleep. He kneeled down to pick up his pupils so he could take them to their quarters on his ship. They walked to his ship and to Jetstorm and Slipstreams room. They slept in bunk beds; Jetstorm was on the top and Slipstream was on the bottom. They walked out of there room and into the hall ways toward his room.

"So why do you want to recharge with me?"

She smirked at him as they walked and said "Because I need a bot to protect me and I want something more to happen" she put a teasing hand on his shoulder. Drift stopped and smirked at her

"Is that so" he said as he gently but firmly push up against the wall pinning her there. He started to bite and lick he neck cables. She rapped he arms around his head.

"Yess Drift" she moaned. His frame was pressed up against hers and his hand were grouping her waist and aft. It felt so good. He tilted his head up and kissed her passionately. She moaned into the kiss as she brought one of her knees up and rubbed it against his hip and he grabbed and held it against him and ran his servo up and down her leg. His other servo was holding her waist as they kissed. Storm opened her mouth sliding her glossa against his lips asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and they tangled their glossa together. Drift warped the leg he was hold around his waist and grinded against her interface array. She moaned when he did that. He chuckles huskily against her neck and asked

"Like that do you?"

"Oh yess Drift!" she cried out

Drift did it a couple more time and her fans kicked into high gear.

Jetstorm woke up in the middle of the night thirsty. So he climbed down from the bunk bed he shared with his brother and walked out their quarters and into the hallways. As he was walk there were noises but he was half asleep to notice them. He was rubbing an optic with his servo and when he rounded the corner he looked up and froze at what he saw down the hall way; his master pinning a black and orange femme against the wall kissing her and one of the femmes leg was wrapped around his waist. Jetstorm hid behind the corner and watched them.

" _Slip come here"_

He groaned over the bond _"Mmmm what do you want I was recharging "_

" _Just come here"_

" _Why should I"_

" _Just do it."_ He told his brother over their bond.

" _Also be really quite and only talk to me through our bond."_

" _Why?"_

" _You'll see if you come here"_

" _Fine."_

Slipstream got out of his berth and headed where Jetstorm was.

" _What is it?"_ a little irritated with his brother.

" _Look"_ when he looked around the corner he saw his master kissing at a black and orange femme's neck cables and grouping her.

Drift nibbled her neck and the servo on her hip was teasing the wires between her armor. She cried out when the a servo went behind her back and between her door wings rubbing the wires there and when he dipped his helm and licked and kissed the glass on her chest she arched into both touches.

"Drift please" she begged for more as he chuckled

"Eager now are we?" he removed the servo from her back and she whimpered at the lost touch but his servo went to her side and started moving down to her hip then to her aft and then he cupped her valve cover. He moved his digits in a circular monition. Her optics flickered at the touch on her valve cover.

Slipstream saw his master move his servo to between her legs and her optics flickered.

" _Jetstorm we would not be watching this, this is a private matter." He frond at his twin_

" _Well then they shouldn't do it in the hallway where anyone can see it."_

He rolled his optics at his brother _"Whatever I'm going back to recharge you watch them and get in trouble by our master. I don't think he wants to be interrupted." And Slipstream headed back to their quarters_

" _Fine"_ Jetstorm took one last look then went with his brother back to their quarters but he was not going to go back into recharge for a while with his spike pressed up against his panel.

Drift kept moving his digits on her cover making her moan and beg for more.

"Maybe we should move this to my quarters hmm?" Drift asked StormBlade with a smirk.

"Yes" just above a whisper.

Drift picked her up bridal style carrying her to his quarters and teasing the wires he can reach while caring her. When get to his door he types in the code to open it and walks in and closes and locks door. He gently sets her down on the berth then he removes his swords from his hip and put them on the sword stand. Drift then walks back over to the berth and crawls on top of her and settles between her legs. He looks her straight in the optic and he sees lust. He leans his head down and kisses her glossa and everything. He shifts his weight to one servo and the other runs down her side and settles just below her abdomen, she spread her legs wider telling him she wants more. He just smiled into the kiss and his servo continues its journey to her valve cover. She moans and bucks her hips up into his touch. He moved helm lower and bites her neck. She runs her servos up and down his chest. He groans into her neck as she put light touches over his head lights. She smirks and she fiddles with them for a little them her servos continues their journey all the way to his codpiece. He moaned as she grouped his codpiece. She could feel heat coming from it as she teased him. Drift knew what game she was playing and he wanted to win. He cupped her groin a bit harder teasing her that made her servos stop moving and moaned. She slid back her valve cover and moaned as his digits fondled with her petals. She brought her servos back up and rapped them around his head.

"Pleaaaasssseeeee "She begged for him to finger her.

He inserted one digit into her, moving it in and out couple of times then adding a second one to stretch her a bit more. She moaned and arched up as he scissors his digits that where inside of her. He purred into her audio as he fingered her soft, wet, silky valve. He removed his digits from and smirked when she whined at the loss of his digits. He bent his head down into her chest plates and licked and kisses his way down her. By the time he had gotten to her abdomen she was trembling and panting and moaning. He continued to her valve. He looked up at her as he slid off the berth so that he was kneeling at the end of the berth. He grabbed her legs and moved her down to him and put both of her legs over his shoulders.

"Drift" she moaned

"Say it again" he growled

"Drift" she smiled as she moaned his name again

She looked down at him with anticipation as he settled his mouth plates just in front of her array. His glossa slid right into her valve, still keeping eye contact with her face plates. Her optics where shuddered in bliss and her servos where gripped his helm. He nibbled her valve and licked and kissed it. She arched up in overstimulation. He moved his glossa in and out her and mouthed her valve. He gripped her hips to keep from moving too much. Drifts glossa then hit her in the right spot.

"Ahhh Drift!" she cried out.

Drift noticed when she started to twitch more and moan louder that she was on the verge of overload. He sucked on her valve harder trying to get her to overload. He hit her sweet spot and that did it.

"Yesssss Drift ahhhh-"Her vocalizer shorted out before damage could be done by her cries of pleasure. She kneed in overload, little trembles of aftershocks.

He stood up and chuckled at the blissed out femme on his berth. He licked his face plates clean of her fluids. Move her back up the berth and crawled back on to it and kiss the nape of her neck cables.

"That. Was. Amazing "she said between pants

He chuckled "I'm good aren't I?"

"Yes, very good" she tilted his helm up and kiss him. In the middle of their kiss she heard his codpiece click away. Her servos went from around his neck, down his chest and to his spike. She gripped his hard spike in one servo and brought the other one back up to play with his head light. He pulled away from the kiss and moaned into her neck. She tilted her helm allowing him more access to her neck cables.

"But I am too" she said with a smirk "Mmmmm long and thick, just how I like it." She gave his spike a squeeze and he moaned as she moved her servo up and down his spike.

"Very well then" he said once he could speak coherently. He reached down and removed her servo from his spike.

"But I have other plans" He repositioned himself between her legs and she wrapped her legs around his waist, eager for more. He balanced himself on his servos on both sides of her helm on the berth. He lined himself up to enter her slowly. He pushes himself into her slowly inch by inch until he reached a hilt. He gave her time to adjust to his size. She threw he helm back in a silent cry as he enter her.

"Move Drift please!" she begged him to.

He started to move at a slow pace then he would eventually build up speed.

Doing this slow pace was driving her mad.

"Drift faster"

"Like it hard and rough do we?" he smirks as he started to pick up speed.

"Yeesss that's more like it!" she put her hands on his chest plates but he would have none of that. So he reached up and grabbed both of her servos in one of his servos and pinned them above her head as he pull his spike out and just leaving the head of it in and slammed back into her. She pushed up into each thrust. He leaned down and kissed her again as he thrusted into her at a hard and fast pace.

"At …this…. pace…." She moaned "I… won't….last….long" she said her fan roaring

"Me either."

Drift thrusted deeper and hit the ceiling node in the back of valve and she arched up as he did it again.

"Yes just like that Drift"

He hit the ceiling node a few more time before she cried out and her vision turned white from the sheer force of her overload.

Her valve walls tightened against his spike making it harder to thrust but the friction felt so good. He thrusted as fast as he could into the tight valve and titled his head into her neck and groaned as he overloaded into that sweet tight valve.

He reductively pulled out of her valve and collapsed next to her on his side and pulled her close to him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"We have to do this again sometime." She said as she snuggled close to him. She shuddered her optics and enjoyed the afterglow of their interfacing.

"Yes we should. Good night StormBlade." And kissed her one last time

"Good night and thank you for tonight."

He shuddered his optics and smiled "Your welcome."

And with that they both fell into recharge snuggled together.

* * *

 **So was it awesome or what? Leave a comment or something tell me if I need to adjust on anything and please tell me what you think and in the future I might take requests but not now but you can still tell me :) :) :)**

 **Thanks so much!**

 **I'm working on the next chapter I will update soon**


	2. The Introduction

**Sorry this took so long to update I just got hit I the face with a field hockey ball this morning so yeah it hurts but its not broken I know for sure.**

 **Hope u like this chapter :) :) :) :)!**

* * *

StormBlade woke up comfortable and relaxed.

She woke up to someone running their servo on her back. It felt nice to wake up to something more soothing. She opened her optics and the first thing she saw the Drifts chest plates. She looks up to see Drift starring down at her smiling.

"Good Morning, StormBlade."

"Morning."

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" she said and she closed her optics and snuggled back into his warmth.

"15 minutes."

She just chuckled and asked, "What time is it?"

"7 a.m."

"Really? Wow and I would was to expect you to wake up at like 5 in the morning."

"No 6:45 and my pupils get up at 7:30."

"Well when does the rest of the team get up?"

"Like 9 and that's way too late for me but then again they are teenagers."

"That's great for them."

He started rubbing his servo between her door wings.

"Mmmmmmm that's nice"

"I suggest you go get in the wash racks before my mini cons see you."

She groaned into his chest "Where is it?"

"Go left and then turn right at the corner and it's the first door on your right."

"M'kay what about you?"

"I'm going to shower in my private wash racks then do my morning mediation."

"Alright after I shower I need to check a few things on my ship."

She sat up and stretched her arms and shoulder then slid of his berth and headed to the wash racks. When she entered the wash racks there were three mech sized shower then on the opposite side of the room where three tiny showers, obviously for his mini cons. She chuckled at how small they were. She hopped into the shower stall and she turned the water for warm water. Once it was warm she slid the curtains to cover her stall. She removed her chest, arms and legs and groin armor and put them in the corner of her stall so she could wash her protoform. She stood under the cleansing spay letting it run over and down her body. She grabbed the soap and washed herself especially between her legs where there was splatter spots of their fun in the berth last night. She stood back under the cleansing spay as the soap wash off her body. Once she finished washing herself she pick up her armor and washed each piece very carefully making sure she missed nothing. She finished washing her armor and turned off the water and steeped out of the stall and walked over to where the towels where neatly stacked and folded and grabbed one. She dried off her frame the dried off each piece of her armor and put it back on her.

She looked at her internal clock and saw that is was 7:30. She walked out of the wash racks and down the hallway and eventually finding her way out of his ship.

The sun just starting to rise over the river. She watched it for a few minutes before she continued to walk to her ship and into rec room where she had a holoTV a couch and a kitchen for making energon goodies and where the energon dispersers where. She walked over to the dispersers and got a cube of energon and took a few sips and walk out of the room and to her command center. She walked passed one of her monitor that had the list of bounties. She stopped and walked backwards to the monitor cause she thought she saw something different. She was still taking a sip of her energon when she looked at the monitor and the lasted bounty was her and it was requested by Shadow! She spit out her energon when she saw that she was wanted for four million units, the amount he owed her!

"What the hell? He'll pay them and not me? WHAT THE FRAG?!"

"AHAHAH I am going to kill that fragger no matter what!" She yelled at the monitor

She chugged down the rest of her cube and crushed it in her servo. She sat in her chair trying to calm herself down some before she does something rash. She put her elbows on her knees and her helm in her servos rubbing the sides of her helm.

She sighed heavily "Why does all the bad shit always happen to me?" she asked herself. She leaned back in her chair and look at blank monitors. She shook her head and got up and headed to her training room. Thinking beating the shit out simulators should help release her anger.

She got to the training up and set up what she wanted.

"Hmmm let's do hand to hand combat, 6v1." She rubbed her chin thinking whom should she simulate as her attackers then an idea popped in her head and she smiled at the challenge.

"6 Starmscreams vs. me, alright lets go." She looked everything over to make sure they were right.

" _Hand-to-Hand Combat. Round 1_ " said the female A.I

StormBlade moved to the middle of the room and offlined her optics and focused as 6 holoforms of Starscream circled around her.

" _Begin_ "

" _This will be your doom,"_ all 6 Starscreams said in unison

"In your dreams" She engaged her battled mask and slid her visor down. None of her faceplates where showing now.

"Let's do this" and with that she charged at one of the Starscreams.

One punch after another. She was taking on 6 Starscreams and winning. Once she was done with one she went onto the next and so on. When she beat them all she smirked in satisfaction. She pulled out both of her blades and put the two ends of the handles together and they binned together to make one double sword.

"Hmm computer give me the last challenge." She said

" _Last challenge activated"_

A sinister evil laugh came from behind her.

"This will be your destruction Autobot."

"So be it Megatron."

He was so much taller than her. He drew out his Dark Star Saber. And they clashed. He went to attack her, she blocked with her sword. She grunted as he push down at her sword harder and he smirked.

"You are no match for me Autobot, you're just wasting my time, and so I shall deal with you quickly."

She gave a battle yell and pushed back throwing him off of her. She returned her sword back into two dual swords. She charged at him and tried to stab him but her grabbed both of her swords and ripped them out of her servos and threw them behind him.

"Shit."

She dodges his sword and jumped up and hit him in the face a few time but she really was no match for him. He grabbed her and threw her on the ground pinning her under his foot and threw his sword up and swung down-.

"PAUSE!" she yelled and shuddered her optics.

She unshuddered an optic and saw his sword just above her helm. She titled her helm back in relief.

"End training session for now." The holoform above her dispersed and she sat up retracting her battle mask and sliding her visor back up. She rubbed the back of her neck cables and sighed.

"Well just another thing for me to train for."

She stood up and walked over to where her swords where and picked them up and put them back in her armor on her back.

"Computer buff out these dents and fix these starches in my armor."

" _Yes ma'am"_

Two holoforms popped up beside her, one buffed out the dents and the other fixed the scratches. When they finally finished they disappeared and she walk out of the training room and went for another cube.

She got her cube and looked at her internal clock and saw that it was 8:20 am.

"Mm I'll go see if anyone else is up by now, Bee should." She said to herself.

She walked down the hallways and out her ship and saw Fix-it in the command center and walked over to him.

"Morning Fix-it." She tipped her cube towards him and took a sip.

"Good morning born~ corn~ Storm~!" He hit himself again. She just chuckled at him and shook her helm smiling and taking a sip of her energon and heard footsteps she looked over and saw Bumblebee.

"Morning Bee"

"Good Morning Storm. How long have you been up?" He asked

"7"

"Its 8:30 now what have you been doing for the past hour and a half?"

"Simulators"

"What? Where? "

"On my ship in the training room duh." She chuckled and said "Here look" she pulled out a data pad and handed it to him. He watched the fights and mussed "They look so life like."

"Their holoforms, I try to make them look like the real thing to make it feel real."

Then the fight with Megatron started.

"You put Megatron in your training session?"

"Well yes I need a challenge here and there. But I didn't last long. I still don't know how you killed him."

"Ha! Determination Storm."

"Right." She rolled her optics she snatched the data pad from him and put it back in her sub-space.

She sat on a rock that next to her and propped her knee up and rested her arm on it and talked to Bee about Stuff. They laugh here and there about the old times with the team and stuff.

Sideswipe, Grimlock, and Strongarm had just gotten out of their berths and walked over to the command center when they all noticed a femme they have never seen before was sitting there talking to Bee. Grimlock transformed into a Dinobot and charged at her. She turned her helm a little too late; Grimlock had punched her strait to the wall of the command center. She grunted as she slid out of the dent in the wall and fell to the ground on her servos and knees.

"Well that was unexpected." She grunted out

"Grimlock what are you doing? She's on our side." Bee said as he walked over and helped her up.

"She is? Oh sorry." And transformed back into bot mode.

StormBlade stood up and looks at Bee and asks

"I presume this is your team Bee."

"Yes it is. That's Grimlock, cadet Strongarm, and Sideswipe." She just snorted.

"This is all you got and with all the cons still running loose your gonna need more help than a juvenile delinquent, inexperienced law officer, and a dinobot.

"Hey!" both Strongarm and sideswipe said at the same time. Grimlock did not say anything cause she didn't insulate him.

"Who do you think you are?" Sideswipe asked with a voice full of sassiness.

Bee slapped a servo over his face and StormBlade walked right up into his face and her door wings puffing out to making her look bigger then him and said

"You would do well to respect me, kid. I fought side by side with Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz in the Great War." She started circling around him and kept talking.

"Obviously you have a problem with authority. You need to lean to respect one another" She stopped in front of him and spoke "And if you have a problem with that I will gladly put you in your place. I've done it before to a few bots and will not hesitate to do it again. Just ask Bee he was there when the first bot lashed out on me and it did not end well for him."

"She is telling the truth." Bee said. Drift walked up and stood beside Bumblebee with his mini cons following him.

"And to answer your question, my name is StormBlade I had fought in the Great War and has had Cyberninja, Elite Guard, and Samurai training. Drift and I were great friends while the war was still on Cybertron and I had asked him to teach me a few things and Bee, I meet him when he joined the Autobots. "

"So why are you here on Earth?" Strongarm asked

Both Bumblebee and Drift tensed as Strongarm asked her that. Because they were afraid she would really tell them why she was here.

"I'm on Earth because I got myself into a bad place with my boss. I work for mulit-billion collocutors and I run their errands for them cause there too lazy to do themselves, but I get paid big bucks to do it for them so it all works out. But sometimes you get doubled crossed and it does not end well."

Before they could ask her any more questions she turned around and looked at the two bots behind her and said.

"Drift, Bee come with me I need to show you both something." She walked away with both of them following her as they walked over to her ship but not going inside her ship.

"StormBlade what is it?" Bee asked.

"This might concern the safety of your team." She pulled up a hologram of her monitor, which had the list bounties on it for them to read. "I am wanted by Shadow for 4 million units."

"Holy shit "Was all Bumblebee could say with wide optics

"And whoever is able to turn me into him it is most likely a death sentence for me. Also if no one is able to get me to him in the amount of time he wants them to, he will come and get me himself and will most likely kill me in front of all of you." She grabbed her chin and tilted her head down and started pacing back and forth thinking.

"So what cons are still loose?"

"There's Steeljaw, Thunderhoof, Underbite, Clampdown and –"

"Fracture." Drift finished for him.

She froze and asked "The bounty hunter, your rival?"

"Yes why?"

She turned and looked at them. "He has access to the list; he going to get those units for himself. " She sighed out in stress and put a servo over her optics.

"I'm going for a drive. I'll be back later, I just need to clear my helm right now." They stepped back and she transformers into a Lamborghini Aventador and sped off. They walked back over to the command center where Fix-it, Strongarm, Grim, and Sideswipe were.

"She got on nice looking V-mode." Sideswipe said as he watched her drive off.

"Don't even bother Sideswipe." Bee said as he stuck his servo up.

It was 9 am when she left and by the time she came back it was 10:15. She pulled into scrap yard and when the gate closed she transformed into robot mode.

"How was your drive?" Bee asked

"It was fine. My battle computer is trying to figure out every case scenario that Fractures is going to do. Like his plans, his moves, how he's gonna do it I just I…." She rubbed her helm in frustration Bumblebee grabbed both of her shoulders.

"You need to relax and stop worrying so much about it."

"You want me to relax while my fragging boss is trying to kill me and wants me for 4 million units?! And because of my actions I might get all of my fragging friends killed?! How the hell would you react huh?!"

"StormBlade, stressing out won't help. You need to calm down and think."

She sighed. "Fine. I guess you're right."

Bee released her shoulders and she walked away back to her ship and went into her command center and sat at the starboard chair and put her helm in her hands and her elbows on her knees.

"This day can't get any worse?" She decided that she would do some reading so she pulled out a data pad and started reading.

"Hey where did Stormy go? I thought I just saw her come back?"

"She is in her ship. Now leave her alone Sideswipe, she really does not need to be bother when she is stressed out like she is now and don't call her that she hates it."

"Why would she be stressed out?"

"It's called a job. Maybe you should get one and be in her place then you might understand."

"Dam. Why is everyone so pissed?"

Bee just rolled his optics and walked away from him.

StormBlade had been so focused on her data pad that she did not hear little foot coming her way until something right beside her foot called her name. She literally jump out of her seat and fell backwards. She tilted her head to the side to see Drifts mini cons. She put a servo over her spark chamber.

"Primus y'all almost gave me a spark attack." She grabbed the arm of her chair and stood back up.

"Something you need?" they both looked at each other and looked back up at her and Slipstream said

"Um no. We were just wondering how do you know our Master?"

She chuckled and said "Me and you Master go way back at the beginning of the war on Cybertron. He was out there scouting and I was in the middle of a firefight and the next I know I getting pinned down by them and Drift, I don't know how, saw me in trouble and helped me. He saved my spark that day and we've just been great friends since. We eventually got separated and I could not find him and I had thought he was dead until a few months ago I found out he was still alive but I could not find him. But after him I had got assigned a new partner named Quicksteel we talked and stuff and went on a bunch of missions together from scouting energon to rescuing captured Autobots. But one day we had came back from a mission and was just a little out side of the Autobot HQ which during a war like that was never a good idea and we paid the price. We got ambushed 2 on 50 Decepticon, and it did not end well. Just when we thought we might get out of this alive, they got one lucky shot and hit him in the chest badly. He was damaged bad and I could not do anything, the cons where scrambling comms so I had to take them all on and I did. The last thing he ever said to me was to "fight the good fight." He died that day due my mistake I had made and he paid the price for me, I wish he hadn't," As she had talked she had sat back in her chair and turned it so she was facing them.

Jetstorm and Slipstream where speechless. They were not expecting her to tell them that but they both felt bad for her.

Jetstorm was the first to recover and said. "I'm sorry for your lose StormBlade."

"When war comes what can you do but watch as your friends fall and be helpless."

"After losing two partners I could never bring myself to be assigned another one."

"Why did you two go outside of the base?"

She gave them a sad smile and said, "The same question I ask myself every time." "We had just wanted a little time alone and wanted to get away from the war and work. But we never thought of an ambush would happen."

"So what happened next?" Jetstorm asked and his brother just glared at him for prying into her life.

She smiled at him and continued, "I had carried his body back to base and I had to explain everything to Prime he was mad at me but mostly sad that I had lost someone so close to me. After that I was supposed to go to the med bay to get rapiers but I didn't, I went back to my quarters and sobbed. Ratchet tracked me down later and repaired me into my quarters after that he stayed a little to comfort me but no one could comfort me like Quicksteel did. I didn't leave my quarters for days. I had blamed myself for everything and was saying it should have been me and not him but I could do nothing about it now. I had wanted to quite but I remember his last words to me and pushed forward. After I came out of my quarters some bots we pissed at me and blamed his death on me and most were sorry for me. I remained quit for a while I didn't show my face unless we had a battle, training, meetings, or I need to refuel." She lifted up her right arm to show them the cybertronian writing on her arm. "I eventually got his words carved on my armor on my arm to always remember him." She sat her arm back down.

"How close were you too?" Slipstream asks and his brother said over their bond _"Look who's talking now"_ Jetstorm smirked at his brother and he just scowled at him.

"When the war would be over we had plans to get bonded and settle down and start a family but that can't happen now. But now I am back with my friends who help me if I have any problems."

She noticed their optics go wide. She laughs and shook her helm and said, "No not I'm going to bond with them. But friends do need other friends for support right?" they both nodded. StormBlade looked her internal clock and saw that it was noon.

" _Jetstorm, Slipstream where are you?"_

" _On StormBlades ship talking with her, Master."_ Jetstorm replied.

StormBlade got up and started walking and they followed her as they talked to their Master.

" _We are coming outside now Master."_

" _Alright."_ Drift ended the connection.

"Odyssey bring me a cube please." Storm said. A holo gram walked up beside her and handed her a cube.

"Who is that?" Slipstream asked

"She is my computer A.I also the name of my ship."

"Awesome." They both said as they walked out of her ship and over to the command center where Drift was.

"They weren't bothering you were they." Drift asked

She finished taking a sip of her cube and chuckled and said. "Nope they were just wondering how we had met." She looked down at them as they looked back up at them.

"So what do we-" Something started flashing in her HUD. She looked it over and said, "That's not good." She turned and headed back to her ship.

"StormBlade what is it?" She did not reply, so Drift and his pupils followed her to the backside of her ship.

She kneeled down and took a knife out from her armor on the outside of her shin and crawled into the tight space under her ship. She found a panel and cut it open with the knife and set it a side. She looked inside and what she found really pissed her off.

"Son of a bitch!" She punched the underside of her ship. She reached into the panel and pulled out the tracking device. She slid back out and put her knife back in her armor and stood back up.

"What is it?" Jetstorm asked.

"It's a tracking device."

"Pupils leave us."

"Yes Master." Once they were out of audio range he spoke again.

"Who would put a tracking device on your ship."

"Who do you think Drift? Shadow did it and I had just realized it was here because of the frequency it sends out of my location." She was so angry. "I can't believe I never thought he would put a tracking device on my ship. I'm so stupid." She threw it on the ground smashing it into pieces. Drift just stood there knowing better to just listen then try and calm her down.

She put her servos on her hips and took a deep breath. She kneeled down and picked up the pieces of the tracking device.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Drift asked.

"I want to take a look at it later to see if I can track him." She went inside her ship placed it in her lab for Odyssey to take a look at it. She walked back out and walked back over with Drift.

"Hey Storm I want you to meet our human friends. This is Russell and that Denny." Bee said as they walked over.

"Hi." Both Denny and Russell said.

"Hello." She said back and looked back up at Bee

"Hey Bee remember last time we were on Earth and those humans tried to take us apart. What was their name again?"

"M.E.C.H. and how could I forget when they took my T-cog, tried to gut Arcee and dissected Breakdown"

"Yeah that sucked, you were so pissed."

"What's a T-cog?" Russell asked they all looked down and Bee explained.

"It's the organ that lets us scan vehicles and transform."

"Also they made a fake version of Prime. Dear Primus that was scary." Both Bee and StormBlade shuddered at the thought of seeing that thing again.

* * *

Fracture was looking at the bounties and saw the new one by Shadow for StormBlade.  
"Well, well, well" He chuckled evilly "I think I'll go after this bounty. Seeing that it's an old friend of mine" He contacted Shadow and said that her location is on earth and he wanted her alive. He ended the comm. link and planed for his attack to get her tonight. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

Later that evening all the bots were in the command center just talking when all the power went out.

"What's going on?" Russell asked

"I don't know the command center is offline." Fix-it said

StormBlade looked over to Bee and Drift and said, "It has begun."

* * *

 **Hehehe cliffy I'm so evil.**

 **Hope you liked this one next one will be awesome.**

 **Don't forget to leave a comment.**


End file.
